Jack Todd: Demon Barber Of Fleet Street
by Captain Lila Turner
Summary: Not Sparrow. Jack Todd, now. And he will have his revenge. Jack Sparrow had a perfect life, until a man of power stole everything from him. And in Jack Sparrow's sorrow, a new man was born. A POTCSweeney Todd crossover, with my own OCs. R&R!
1. Preview

**Jack Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street  
**_Captain Lila Turner_

**Summary:  
**"_Not Sparrow. Jack Todd now, and he will have his revenge_."  
This is the tale of an ordinary man, who had everything. Until a man of power stole his freedom, destroyed his family and banished him for life. And in his sorrow a new man was born.  
**_A Sweeney Todd/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover_**

**Author's Note  
**Since the majority of my readers are here, I decided to post my story here.  
Bascially, this story is a crossover between Sweeney Todd, and the characters  
in my Pirates fanfics I Love Those Moments, and The Secret of Atlantis.  
I haven't actually started writing it yet, but I wanted to get the idea out there and see who  
was actually interested in my writing this! So be sure and review to tell me!  
And yes, if you haven't seen the movie, there will be spoilers. And you  
don't have to read my other stories to get this plot. Those stories have nothing to do with  
this one, just some minor details that'll be explained.

**The Cast  
**  
**The Pirates Cast**  
_Jack Sparrow  
William Turner  
Anamaria  
Barbossa  
James Norrington _

**And My OCs**  
_Lila Parrish  
Anne Parrish  
Saphira Triton_  
(or in this story, she's Mrs. Tritonett)  
_Rupert Triton_

I may add more to the cast, but just letting you know who's all in it!  
First chapter will be up soon!!

**So review, and tell me if you want this story, loves!!  
-Captain Autumn**


	2. There's No Place Like London

**Jack Todd: Demon Barber Of Fleet Street  
****_Captain Lila Turner_**

**-Chapter One -  
_- There's No Place Like London -_**

* * *

_I have sailed the world beheld its wonders  
from the dardinells, to the mountains of Peru,  
But there's no place like London! I feel home again...  
I could hear the city bells ring...  
Whatever would I do?  
No there's..._

**_No place like London..._**

_Mr. Todd, sir_

**_You are young...  
Life has been kind to you...  
You will learn._** **_There's a whole in the world like a great black pit  
and the vermin of the world inhabit it  
and its morals aren't worth what a pin can spit  
and it goes by the name of London._**

* * *

The rain fell that dreary morning in London as the ship pulled to port just outside the small city of Fleet Street. There was a man standing on the ship as it sailed to the port on that dark morning. His face, thought not at all old, was scarred with the look of someone who had seen much more than a man his age should have seen. His dark, chocolate eyes were clouded over with an emotion that only he could full understand. He went without moving, nor making a sound, as the ship rocked gently beneath the waves. The man put his hands on the railing, and closed his eyes as he slipped back into the memories that this awful city held. 

To him, London was a whole in the world, where vermin inhabited. For him, the city of London was a hell on earth. The man was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the boot steps of the young sailor near him. The young man, whose chestnut curls were pulled back neatly behind his head, turned his own hazel eyes to the city. Dark though the city looked that morning, the young man's handsome face lit up at the sight of it. He turned to the man that he had become close with on their voyage to London and said to him in a happy tone of voice, "There's no place like London, is there, sir?"

He glanced up at the young man, taking his young features in for a moment. His scowl going unnoticed, he turned back to the coming port and said, "You're young, William." The young sailor tore his eyes off of the dark view of the city, and looked back down at the man that was leaning against the railing. "You will learn." And with that, he pushed himself off of the railing, and walked near the edge of the ship.

Some people said shortly after he was banished, Jack Sparrow was killed. Killed by a mutiny. Some even said pirates off of the coast of the Caribbean. But it spread through London that Jack Sparrow was indeed dead. And in a way, they were completely right. Yo usee, when someone goes through something as traumatic as that of Jack Sparrow's memories, that person dies. Jack Sparrow was dead. He had been dead for many years. But in Sparrow's sorrow and death, a new man arose.

And that man was now walking down the wet, cold, dark streets of London, knowing that when he arrived at his destination, that his aunt would not be welcoming him with open arms as she did all those years ago when he was just sixteen years old. And he knew that when he got there, that his darling five year old cousin would not be waiting for him, as she did every night, until he got home so he could tuck her in to bed. She wouldn't be standing at the tower's window, with her sparkling emerald eyes searching the buzzing streets of London, waiting for Jack Sparrow's arrival. She wasn't there. She wasn't there...

"Where are we going, Mr. Todd?" William Turner asked as he followed Todd down the street. William wasn't very familiar with this part of town, though he trusted Todd well enough to know that where they were going, he trusted it to be safe. Though William couldn't help but have his suspicions when he saw the small city of Fleet Street. William soon found himself dodging a beggar lady on the side of the street, and hurrying down the path to fall in step behind Mr. Todd once again. As Todd walked down the street, seemingly knowing where he was going, as his arm swayed, William noticed that as his sleeve went up on his arm, a sparrow was tattooed in ink just above his hand.

As if he realized that it was visible, Todd, without looking at William, pulled his sleeve back down and resumed walking. William was puzzled for a moment, but decided it best not to question anything, and walked beside him, "The world has been kind to you, William."

"Has it not been to you, Mr. Todd?" William question, knitting his eyebrows together. William's handsome looks we're really going without a question. His young features weren't scarred as Mr. Todd's were. His sharp features were surprisingly soft. His hazel eyes twinkled with an emotion that Todd, being as who he was and what he had seen in the last few years, couldn't place. Only someone who hadn't seen evil, only good would have that twinkle. Mr. Todd couldn't help but let a half smile appear on his surprisingly own handsome face, though the look of grief and guilt played on it, unlike William's.

"As I said before, young Mr. Turner, one day you will learn that people are indeed born evil, unlike the people who inhabit this world force us to believe otherwise." His chocolate eyes met William's for a moment. He smiled again as he realized that William was trying so desperately to understand what he was just told. "You will learn soon enough."

"Where are we going, Mr. Todd?" Why had Mr. Todd brought William with him? Well, the boy surely didn't have family in London, and though he was still not sure as to why that William had decided to come to London (though he wasn't going to press it), he decided to let William stay with him. He had a pretty good idea that the lady residing in the pie shop might remember him in time, and that after a talk or two, Mr. Todd would once again be able to to take the tower that had once been his dear baby cousin's room. Before...that happened.

The door to the pie shop creaked open. Mr. Todd held his arm against the door, allowing William to fall instep behind him. Once William made it in, Mr. Todd allowed the door to slam behind him. There was a woman behind the counter pouring what he knew was supposed to be meat, though it looked like a disgusting gray liquid, into the dough that she had just finished rolling on to the table. When she looked up and saw the two men standing in the doorway, a smile instantly spread across her face. Was she pretty? That was questionable in the attire that she was wearing, but something about her attracted Mr. Todd for a moment. However short the moment was.

* * *

_A customer! Wait! What's your rush?  
What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright! I thought you was a ghost!  
Half a minute, can't ya sit? Sit ya down!  
Sit!  
All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks.  
Did ya come here for a pie, sir?

* * *

_

William took a seat beside the window as the woman tried her best to force a pie down Mr. Todd's throat. Though, that of course wasn't in the literal sense. William glanced out the frosted window to see a staircase outside the shop. As he leaned over just a bit, he saw that the staircase led to somewhere upstairs. Wondering what that was, though not wanting to ask the woman at the moment, his eyes wandered off to a man getting in a carriage just across the wet streets.

He had just came out of the church it appeared, since it was Sunday morning. The bells on the church rang out loudly as the people congregated outside of it. The priest was standing on the stairs, smiling and nodding as people exited. There was a man walking to the carriage. He looked to be no more than Mr. Todd's age. Though due to Mr. Todd's gloomy and guilt-filled disposition, he looked a bit older than his young thirty years. A dark woman was walking beside him. Her pretty face seemed a bit shadowed as she got inside the carriage. The man waited, and William didn't know what he was waiting for, until he saw her exit the church. And needless to say, she caught his attention much more than anyone else that he had seen in a very long time.

She wasn't very tall, though not short either. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks rosy. Her long, golden-brown curls cascaded perfectly down her back. Her beautiful face seemed to be masked by an emotion that William could not place, though he knew that it wasn't a happy one. But her eyes are what captivated the young sailor.

They seemed to be two piercing emeralds.

Her face seemed to fall when she looked up at the dark haired man that was waiting at the carriage for her. Her eyes were torn off of the carriage momentarily, and she glanced unknowingly at the pie shop. When she saw William in the window, she smiled over at him. He returned the smile, almost feeling as if he was in some sort of trance. She continued smiling, until the man pushed her into the carriage. After he did so, he turned to look where she was looking. A murderous rage seemed to enter his eyes when he did that. William instantly dropped his gaze.

"Wouldn't be doin' tha, love." The woman said. William hadn't been sure, but he thought Mr. Todd had said that her name was Mrs. Tritonett. Her name had once been Mrs. Lovett, though he recalled that after some sort of event occurred, her name had been changed.

"Doing what?" William asked, as she poured some gin in a bottle. Mrs. Tritonett, whose first name was Saphira, smiled over at him as she slid the glass to him. William took the glass, and looked up as Saphira glanced out the frosty window, "That's the judge's ward."

"The judge?" Mr. Todd asked. William glanced over to see that he had been staring at the staircase, though this one was inside, William had a good idea that they led to the same place. Saphira looked as if she shouldn't have said that, and glanced over at Mr. Todd who was now waiting for her answer. "Yes, the judge. Tha's his ward, it is."

She took the plate that was in front of William, and walked with it over to the sink. As she rinsed it off, she said, "Doesn't like people gandering at his ward." Saphira said that with a slight sigh, causing Mr. Todd to stare at her more intently. Her gaze locked with hers for a moment, before he turned back to the stairs and stared up at them. William sighed, and glanced back out the window to see that the carriage was now gone. Taking his glass of gin in hand, he couldn't seem to shake the vision of that girl out of his mind.

"Is there not a room, up there? Over the shop?" Saphira tore her eyes off of the pie that she had been making and looked Mr. Todd in the eyes. He came to sit across from her on the barstool. Taking a spoon that had been sticking out of one of the cups, he moved it around inside the cup, stirring whatever was in it and asked, "I mean, if times are as hard as you say they are, Mrs. Tritonett, why don't you just rent it out? Should bring in something..."

"Up there? Saphira questioned. She added a laugh to the end of that question, though not one out of humor. "Huh, no one will go near. People think it to be haunted."

"Haunted?" That was William who asked that. Saphira, not taking her eyes off the dough she was now rolling, nodded. Mr. Todd knitted his eyebrows together, knowing whose room that once had been. Knowing who retreated to that room after he was banished. But he knew that Saphira didn't know his true identity at that moment. Who he truly was, before that man was killed.

"Yes, dear. Haunted." She said, matter-of-factly. Before anyone could ask her why that was thought, she said, in a different tone of voice, "You see years ago something happened."

That caught Mr. Todd's attention. He turned to her and asked, "What happened?"

Saphira, who had just stuffed the pie, and had since placed it in the oven, closed the oven's door as a black smoke emitted from it. She took a hand and waved the smoke out of her face. Turning to Mr. Todd, she said, "Something not very nice."


	3. Poor Thing

**(Thanks for all my reviews, guys! Here's my next chapter)**

**Jack Todd: Demon Barber Of Fleet Street  
_Captain Lila Turner_**

**- Chapter Two -**  
_**Poor Thing**_

* * *

_Well, Beadle calls on her all poor light  
Poor thing! Poor thing!  
The judge, he tells her, is all contright.  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight!  
Poor thing! Poor thing!  
Of course when she goes there...  
Poor thing! Poor thing!  
They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there!  
Poor dear! Poor thing!  
She wonders, tormented and drinks!  
Poor thing!  
The judge has repented, she thinks.  
Poor thing!  
"Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks...  
He was there, alright! Only not so contright!  
She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see.  
And everyone thought it so drull.  
They figured she had to be daft, ya see.  
So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see!  
Poor soul! Poor thing!_

* * *

"Would no one have mercy on her?" Todd asked, leaning against the wall. His eyes were blinded and stinging with tears. Tears of anger and fury at what he had just heard, and tears of what he knew that his aunt had gone through. All those years, after his uncle and father died at war, he was all that his aunt had. He helped her with his dear cousin, and was there for her when she needed him most. He had never known his own mother, and Anne had been the only mother he had had. His chest was moving at a rapid pace since his breathing had sped up. Saphira stopped talking, and rested her bottle down on the table that sat in front of her. She took a step towards him, but didn't say anything. Almost as if, judging by the look on Mr. Todd's face, she was scared by it. She was quiet for a moment, as Todd glared outside the window, as if by glaring hard enough, the judge would be in his grasp, so he could get his revenge...

"A proper artist with a knife, he was. Sparrow, was his name. Jack Sparrow." Saphira glanced up at him, to see that his countenance changed when she said this. "So, it is you, Jack Sparrow." Saphira said, almost in a breathless tone. Jack Todd closed his chocolate eyes, that had once been filled with so much life. "Jack Sparrow."

"_NOTJACK SPARROW!_" He turned around so fast that she had no time to react. He grabbed Saphira by the neck and walked towards the stairwell. He was filled up with a rage. A rage that he had no idea where on earth his aunt nor his cousin were. If they were safe. Those same tears filled his eyes again. The tears were stinging his eyes, as he fought to keep them from falling down his cheeks. "Fifteen years _dreaming_, I might come home to my aunt and..." His voice trailed off. How he wanted nothing more than to see his cousin again. More than anything in the world. "Where's my aunt?"

"She poisoned herself. Arsenic from the apothecary around the corner." He closed his eyes once more, resting his head against the frosted window. Those words pierced him more than any blade could ever pierce him. "Where's Lila?" Saphira froze up at that statement. Sure enough, she did once have quite a fondness for Jack. Jack Sparrow, she feared, wasn't the man that wanted nothing more than to marry her. And it was becoming quite clear he had no intentions of ever changing back. "You _bloody well_ heard me. Where's my cousin?"

"Gone." Jack Todd whirled around at that, and stared Saphira in the eyes, not believing what he was hearing. Lila couldn't be dead. Not his Lila. Not his darling Lila. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be gone. He turned on his heels, preparing to walk back into the shop portion of the building where he knew William was still sitting, no doubt, with the gin bottle. Saphira, however, stopped him, just by saying two little words, "Jack Sparrow."

"No." He said, in a tone above a whisper. Though the coldness and harsh tone of his voice made Saphira's blood go cold. He rested his hand on the golden knob of the door, before saying to her, not turning around, "Not Sparrow. It's Todd now." And turning to her, he said with a murderous tone in his voice, "And he_ will_ have his revenge." And with that, he opened the door and walked down the candle lined corridor. Saphria sat in the middle of the room for a moment, before following after him, "Surely you don't mean on the judge."

He froze. Why on earth would she be taking up for the judge? Was she insane?

"The man that bloody ruined my life? The man that sent me away? Bloody hell, woman. Of course I damn well mean that bloody idiot." He continued to storm down the corridor in a rage. For everytime he closed his eyes, he saw his aunt...the site of his cousin running towards him, something now he would never see again. When he opened them, he saw Saphira, who had somehow made it to the door first. She was standing in front of it, guarding it, as she said, "You've got to leave this behind yourself now." He stared at her, before he pushed her out of the doorway and walked over to the stairs.

Just before he walked up the stairs, the barber said in that same, cold, chilling voice he had used earlier, "No! These are desperate times. And desperate measures are called for." And with that, the former barber walked up the stairs, to get reaquinted with his friends that he knew were waiting for him, still in their case, as he had left them fifteen years ago. Saphira sighed, and leaned against the wall. She glanced back into the shop to see that William was no longer drinking his gin by the window. Judging by what he had done earlier, Saphira knew that that couldn't end well at all.

* * *

_Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate sitting in cages never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain __staring at the rain maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing anything?  
How is it you sing?

* * *

_

As she sang the song that her mother had taught her all those years ago, and stitched the pattern on to the cloth that she was holding in front of her, she looked outside the window now that the sun was seeping through the dark clouds that had enclosed themselves over London for the most part of the day. She rested her head against the still frosted window and watched the carriages come to and from the neighboring city of Fleet Street. She smiled to herself when she saw his familar face walking down the street to stand in front of the mansion just across the street. She smiled at him, to which he returned her smile.

For so long, she had felt so locked inside these four walls. She could never take flight, just as the finches that were locked inside their cages just above her, chirping and whistling as if singing the song that she had just finished. He was still smiling up at her when she looked back down. He was handsome, she thought. Just as he thought of how beautiful she was.

"Alms, alms for a miserable woman!" Said an old, beggar woman on the street that William was standing on. Once she saw him, she walked over to him, though keeping her head down so that he couldn't see her face through the tangled mess of curls that looked to have once been a golden color. "Beg your pardon, it's you sir..."

William, though not taking his eyes of the young girl sitting in the window, handed the beggar a gold piece. "Thank ya, thank ya kindly, sir." William nodded, with a smile, but was still not taking his eyes off of the young girl. The old beggar followed his gaze, though still keeping her face out of his sight to see. His curiosity getting the best of him, he turned to the beggar and asked, "One moment, madame. Perhaps you know whose house this is?"

She knitted her eyebrows together, before saying, "That? That's the great Judge Triton's house, that is." She put the gold piece in her pouch before looking back at William. He nodded, and said to her, "And the young lady who resides there?"

"Oh her?" She asked, gesturing to the young girl who was still sitting in the window. Turning back to the handsome young sailor, she said, "That's Lila, his pretty little ward." William smiled at that, and turned back to look up at the window.

When the beggar saw this, she said, "But don't you go trespassin' there, young man! Not if you value your height! Tamper there, and it's a good whippin' for ya, or any other youth with mischeif on his mind!" William was about to ask her something, but she went off once again, into the streets begging for money. William turned back to the window to see that she was gone. He sighed, and crossed the street over to the mansion

* * *

_I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now I'm at your window...  
I am in the dark beside you,  
buried sweetly in your yellow hair!  
I feel you..

* * *

_

"Master Turner." William tore his eyes off of the window to see Judge Rupert Triton standing at the door. He had an odd look on his face, but motioned for William to walk in anyways. "I haven't seen you here since your father died, son. How are you?" Triton asked him, as he walked. Closing the door behing him, and not waiting for William to answer, the judge fell in step behind the young man, and in one swift motion, he had William pushed against the wall.

Caught completely off guard, William just stared up into the face of the judge as he spat down at him, "You gandered at my ward, Lila. You gandered at her." When William only stared up at him with a look of confusion as he said again, "_YES_, sir, you gandered!"

Breathing heavily, William said to him, "I meant no harm."

The judge gave him a shake, before spitting, "Your meaning is immaterial. Mark me! If I see your face again on this street, you'll rue the day you were born." William was about to say something, but a voice stopped him.

A sweet, gentle voice, unlike the one that the judge had used on him seconds earlier.  
"You will do no such thing." Both men turned to look at the stairs to see her walking down the stairs. Her blue, corseted dress flowed gracefully down her body as she walked down the stairs. William had to keep himself from trying to smile at her as she came to stand just before them. Her soft features, and rosy cheeks only added to her beauty. But it was those emerald eyes that had the young sailor lost.

"Lila, who on earth let you out? Was it Anamaria again?" Rupert loosened his grip on William to look up at Lila. Her face, pretty though it was, was still masked by that emotion. William recognized it as fear...possibly even regret or guilt. Lila gently pushed Rupert away from William, and said in that same gentle voice, William knew that she was struggling to keep, "You should know, sir, that you let me out." William cringed at the tone of voice that Lila used at that, and when he turned back to Rupert and saw the look on his face, he wanted nothing more than to kill him at that moment. Rupert's face changed to an all knowing one as he said, "Very well." Lila's eyes trailed back to William. Rupert sighed and said, "I swear to you, Lila. If I see him again on this street, he will rue the day he was born."

And with those final words, Rupert ascended up the staircase. Lila's gaze dropped, before she turned to William. He didn't say anything to her, but she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine, "Come back. I have something for you."

"Tomorrow?" William asked her, turning to meet her emerald eyed gaze that he fought so hard to keep, since it was so intense. Lila nodded, before pressing a kiss to his cheek, and walking back up the stairs. William smiled to himself, before putting his hat back on. His eyes fell on the same woman he had saw with Lila and the judge at the church that morning. Thinking she was going to turn him in, he was surprised to see that she only smiled, and nodded, before walking back into that room. William glanced back up the stairs, before walking out of the manor's doors, and back into the streets.

The sun was beginning to peek out more from behind the black clouds as he walked down the wet streets of London. Before he turned back to go to Fleet Street, William turned around one last time to look at the window. She was there, smiling at him. Returning her smile again, William turned on his heels, and made his way back into fleet street.

* * *

_And one day,  
I'll steal you!  
'Til I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there...  
sweetly buried in your yellow hair!

* * *

_


	4. Precious Rubies

**Jack Todd: Demon Barber Of Fleet Street  
_Captain Lila Turner_**

**- Chapter Three -**  
_**Precious Rubies**_

* * *

_There was a barber..._

_And he was beautiful._

_A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life._

_And he was beautiful..._

* * *

He stood in the room that was above Saphira's pie shop, watching the raindrops fall as his tears had done all those years ago. All the things that she must have seen. That bloody arsenic wasn't the death of his aunt. Todd knew, he knew that the death of Anne Parrish was due to the judge. That damned judge that had locked him away all those years ago. The crime? False charges. Foolishness. Stupidity. He should have been there. He should have been there to protect her. And where was Lila? Where on earth was his darling Lila? He let his had slide down the wet, frosted window as the door creaked open.

"Jack...Mr. Todd." Saphira instantly corrected herself as she made her way cautiously to where Jack was standing. He ran a hand through his dark, messy hair, streaked with gray from all the things he had been through. All the pain, and wondering from those fifteen years sailing endlessly to the Caribbean. He was determined not to let tears escape his chocolate eyes again. Not again, for he had cried too many times in the past fifteen years. He was past crying. He was past crying over his aunt, crying over...Lila. He would get his revenge. Of that he was certain. "Ja-, Mr. Todd, maybe if we just talked this through-"

"-no, Saphira." She was half surprised that he had used her first name, since she assumed that he hadn't remembered it. She walked inside the room, questioning to herself how on earth she could brighten the room up. Daises, perhaps? She dusted her hands on the front of her black, corseted, dress that poofed out around her, and glanced in the mirror to see her pale face. Her eyes were heavily lined and dark around them, and her hair sat messily on the top of her head. This wasn't Saphira, just the Saphira she was forced to become. Saphira Tritonett, as it were. Maybe, she could help Jack change. She did understand him, somewhat. "I'm past talking about it. Saphira, I want her back." He walked to the middle of the room where she was standing. He narrowed his chocolate eyes down at her, but at seeing her, something in his face changed. He sighed, sitting down in the chair in the corner of the room. It apparently hadn't been dusted in many a years since when he sat down, a cloud of dust came out of it.

Saphira, hinting that she might get something out of him, something by which she had hoped to change his mind and calm his nerves, took another chair, and moved it in front of him. She sat down in front of him, waiting for him to start. His deep, dark, pain-filled eyes weren't really focused on anything, but were resting on the broken mirror across the room.

He sighed, and began his story.

* * *

**_- London, England -_**  
**_- Fifteen Years Earlier-_**

_But there's no place like London!

* * *

_

His father and uncle had died shortly after Lila's birth in service towards their country. Jack, being young and his aunt needing help with Lila, he moved in with her. He'd been almost a father figure to his young cousin, since she had never known any better. Her mother had slipped into some sort of depression after her husband and brother's deaths, and when she went into one of her spells where she'd lock herself away for hours, Jack was there with his darling five year old cousin. He recalled his last night with her. Anne had been having one of those said spells and locked herself in the tower above.

He sighed as he walked into the house to find that it was almost completely quiet, except for the faint sound of a piano playing in the distance. He removed his snow covered jacket and glanced up the stairs to see a light coming from his aunt's room, under the door. He knew she was probably crying, but like most nights, he decided to wait a moment before going upstairs. He continued down the hallway, and came to the parlor where the piano sat in front of the window. The snow was falling gently in the city of London, and the view from that window was simply breathtaking. He quietly made his way to the piano, and smiled down at her as she struggled to play the new song she was learning. He reached down and placed his hands on hers as he said, "Try it like this, love." She focused her sparkling emerald eyes on her cousin's hands as they played the notes.

Once he took his hands off, she placed her hands where his were and played just as he had. He smiled as she did that. She certainly had an ear for it, he'd give her that. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek as he whispered, "How's my darling, Lilabelle, hmm?" She giggled in response as he sat down on the bench beside her. She climbed on his lap and put her hands on top of his as he played the song her mother had taught her.

"Jackie?"

"Hmm?" He asked, focused on the piano keys in front of him. Lila's eyes were momentarily fixed on his fingers as they danced on the keys. She was in a trance, of sorts as he played the song. "You'll never leave me, will you, Jackie?" That made Jack stop playing as he stared down at his five year old cousin. She wasn't looking at him, just at his hands that had stopped playing. Jack knitted his eyebrows together at that statement. Innocent though it was coming out of her mouth, Jack was shocked that she had even asked such a question. When he didn't answer, Lila tore her eyes off of the pearly white keys and looked up into Jack's handsome, young face. He pushed a dark, almost black curl out of his face, before saying down to her with a smile, "Darling, I'll never leave you."

"Promise?" She asked him, looking back down at the keys in front of them. Jack smiled, resting his head on hers, placing his hands back on the key, and saying, "I promise." She smiled at him and placed her hands on his once again as he began playing. This time she was playing at a slower rate, though still the same tune that Lila had become so familiar with. She studied how his hands were moving, before humming the tune to herself.

He smiled and sang, softly:  
_"Green finch, and linnet bird,_  
_Nightingale, blackbird,_  
_How is it you sing?"_

Lila smiled as he sang that. He kissed her cheek and kept playing the song. He played a few more measures before she sang, in her soft voice:

_"How can you jubilate,_  
_sitting in cages,_  
_never taking wing?__"_

He smiled after she sang that, and played the remaining few bars of the song. Lila repositioned herself in his lap, and together Jack and Lila sang the last few lines of the song:

_"Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly...  
Let me sing."_

After he finished the song, Jack took his hands off of the piano, and wrapped them around her. She giggled when he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Resting his head on hers, and staring out at the snowy streets of London, Jack whispered softly to her, "I promise, Lila. I'll never leave you." But he didn't know that that would be the last night he'd spend in London with her...

* * *

"Let me sing."

"What was that, love?" He tore his eyes off of the window he had been staring at; out at the rainy street that made of Fleet Street. He could see the Judge's house, across town in London from the tower's top window. A sense of anger and murderous rage flooded through Jack Todd as he pictured the Judge, the reason for his aunt and cousin's death, sitting in his office drinking tea. How he wanted nothing more than to...

"Mr. Todd? Are you alright?" He turned to meet Saphira's worried expression. Was he alright? Of course he wasn't. He had a feeling inside of him that he never would be again. Tears of anger flooded his eyes as he stormed past Saphira, pushing her back, so that she just hit the door. He kneeled down to one of the loose floorboards, and banged at it, until it was loosen to where he could pull it off. Once he pulled the floorboard off of the ground, and tossed it across the room, he put his hands within the dark hole in the ground.

Saphira watched him in pure horror as he lifted the black case out of the ground. She closed her dark eyes as Jack Todd blew the dust off of the top of it. A smile spread across his lips as he opened the case...

The smile grew even wider when he saw the five glistening blades, with his reflection in each one. He soon saw Saphira come to stand behind him, thought not taking his eyes off of the blades, he only smiled at them. He picked one up, and flipped it open, watching the reflection from the window shine it in. Saphira backed away in horror, still watching him.

Bringing it closer to him, he whispered, "My friend...I'm home." He said that with the smile that would soon be known in all of Fleet Street.

He _would _get his revenge.

His time had come.

* * *

_My lucky friends  
'Til now your shine was merely silver.  
Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious rubies..._


	5. I Told You'd Come For You

[A/N: _Thanks, loves! I just needed some reassurance!_

**Jack Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street**

_Captain Lila Turner_

**Chapter Four**  
**_I Told You I'd Come For You_**

_

* * *

_

_Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?

* * *

_

She was waiting at the window that morning, as he had promised to come back for her. The birds in the cage hanging beside her were singing away as the usually did in the mornings, and she watched them with curiosity. How was it they could they sing, when all their lives they'd been trapped behind the bars. She moved her gorgeous, emerald eyes away from the needlework she was doing and glanced back down at the wet streets that made up London that wet, yet sunny morning.

Everything still was wet from the previous day after the rain, but the sun was shining brightly as she saw his familiar face walk down the crowded streets. After he crossed the streets, he stood directly below the window and smiled up at her. She smiled down at his very handsome face, and walked over to the small music box on the counter.

She sighed to herself as it played the song her mother taught her. The song her and her dear, older cousin Jack had played with her on the piano all those countless times when she had been just a girl. She took the key out of it, and closed it back shut. She made her way over to the window, and opened it. The young sailor looked up at her with a confused, yet somehow amused look on his face when she leaned out. She smiled down at him, and tossed him the key. William picked up, and then looked back up at her, before saying to her, "Tonight?" Lila only nodded with a smile, but the smile was instantly gone when she heard someone at the door. With another look down at William, Lila went back inside, closed the window, and sat back down on her windowseat, working on her needlework. William took this as a sign he needed to leave, and ran down the streets in the direction of Fleet Street.

"Lila." Came Judge Rupert Triton's chilling voice. Lila closed her emerald eyes, hoping that she hadn't seen what she had just done. Rupert unlocked her door, and walked it, "Lila?"

"Sir." Lila replied, in her naturally sweet, innocent voice. She smiled slightly up at him, tucking a piece of her golden-brown hair behind her ear as she continued to hum the song that had been playing in the music box earlier. Rupert looked around her room, knowing that he had heard someone talking before. He just looked down at his young ward and asked her, "Is everything alright in here?"

"Of course, sir." Lila replied, not taking her eyes off of the pattern in front of her. She could feel Rupert's intense gaze bearing down on her, though she was determined not to let this get the better of her. She kept that same innocent look on her face, up until Triton came to stand behind her. He put an hand on her shoulder as he said in that same, toneless yet chilling all the same, voice, "I'll expect you downstairs for breakfast soon." Lila nodded, still not looking up at him. Triton kept his gaze on her for a moment, longer, before exiting her room.

Lila rested her needlework on the window seat, when she looked up and saw Anamaria walking into her room. She was graceful, and beautiful, though her pretty face was always seeming to be masked by an emotion only Lila could understand. She sat down beside her on the window seat, and whispered to Lila, "I'll will hold Triton longer at the meeting tonight. Only long enough for you to pack, and follow young Mr. Turner safely out, alright?"

"What about you?" Lila asked the only woman that she had ever looked up to as a mother figure, since her own had been dead since she was just five years old. Anamaria smiled tenderly down at the girl that she looked to as her daughter and said, "Don't worry about me."

Lila nodded as Anamaria pulled her into a hug. The two were silent for a moment, before she said to the young ward, "Just be safe. And somehow, send me word that you are." Lila nodded as Anamaria gently pressed a kiss to Lila's cheek, before exiting the room. Lila smiled to herself as she turned to look outside the window once more.

The nightingales she had in the cage continued to chirp and sing. She smiled up at them, because she knew, that after tonight, she could finally sing their song. And the world outside would no longer just beckon to her, she actually be free.

"Mr. Todd! Mr. Todd!" William Turner was running up the stairs to the barber shop that was above the pie shop where he had come on the first night he had been in London. He was running so fast that he nearly slipped on the wet stairs. Regaining his composure, William grabbed the hand railing, and continued to run up the stairs until he reached the door. "Mr. Todd, Mr. Todd, I-" He stopped when he saw the woman he had seen earlier in the pie shop. She and Mr. Todd had been apparently deep in a conversation, though he had just interrupted it. Clutching the key at his side, William back up a bit and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me..."

Saphira looked at him as if she was slightly upset by the fact that the young sailor hadn't remembered his name. Resisting an urge to roll her eyes, she said in a gentle voice to William, "Mrs. Tritonett, son." William nodded, remembering that he had in fact been told her name earlier, but due to the sudden change of events, he really couldn't comprehend much at all.

"Pleasure, ma'am." William's eyes finally rested on Jack Todd who was standing by the window, deep in thought over something. William, going against his usual polite demeanor walked over to Jack and said, "Mr.Todd, there's a girl who needs my help. Such a sad girl, and lonely but beautiful to and..." Todd whirled around, not understanding a word that the young man had said since he hadn't taken a breath nor slowed down during his whole speech.

"Slow down, son." Jack Todd said to his young friend, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him to the barber chair where William sat down and nodded, apologetically as Jack pulled a chair out from the table and straddled the backwards chair, looking William in the eyes. Yes, I'm sorry." William said, nodding. "This girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this morning she dropped this."

William handed Jack the key, who turned it over in his hands and stared down at it for a moment. William paused for a moment, trying to calm down, so he waited for a minute, before saying, "Surely a sign that Lila wants me to help her. That's her name, Lila, and Triton is her guardian. He's a judge of some sort. Once he goes to court, I'm going to skip into the house, release her, and beg her to come away with me tonight!" Jack folded the key in his hands at the sound of that name. His heart pounded against his chest as tears formed in the man's clouded, yet brilliant deep, chocolate eyes.

He glanced over at Saphira who looked completely amazed by what the young man had just said. She smiled and said, clapping her hands together, "Oh, that's very romantic"

William nodded in agreement as he looked over at Saphira and said, "Yes." Turning back to Todd he said, "But I don't know anyone in London, you see, and I need somewhere safe to bring her until I've hired a coach to take us away. If I could keep her just for an hour or two, I'd be forever in your debt."

"Bring her here, darling." Saphira said, patting William's shoulder. She smiled down, as he returned her smile and said, "Thank you, ma'am. Mr. Todd?" Both Saphira and William turned to look at Jack who was just standing there, with a sorrowful, almost regretful look on his face as he only nodded at the young sailor. William smiled and said, "Thank you." Before getting up, and running out of the barber shop. Saphira closed her brown eyes as she walked over to Jack Todd and said, "Jack?"

"Don't call me that." He hissed back at her, resting his head against the frosted window. Saphira closed her eyes, holding back tears, as she hoped and prayed that the man she loved would soon come back. Not the demon that he had become. She leaned against the wall, and said, "Darling...Lila'll come here tonight. She'll be with us. She'll be safe..."

"She'll still be haunted. And what about my aunt?" He turned to look at Saphira, and then walked closer to her, "You told me that Lila was gone." Saphira took a step backwards, scared at Jack's rash actions, "You bloody liar!"

"I said she was gone..." Saphie said, eyeing the razor that was lying on the table. She had see Jack Todd glance at it momentarily after William had left. "...she is gone. Gone with him." Something in Jack Todd's face changed when he looked at Saphira. It was as if he remembered who she was...as if he was really seeing her for the first time since he had got there. "Leave me." He whispered hotly against her cheek, leaning his head down. He had walked Saphira backwards into the wall, so when he said that, his head was almost resting on her shoulder.

When Saphira didn't move, Jack hissed, "Leave me!!" She didn't waste any time the second time around. She walked out of the corner Jack had walked her in to, and ran out the door. Jack pressed his hand against the wall, and leaned into it as he picked up his razor and stared at it. The silver was glistening in the sunlight as he stared at the precious blade.

The door swung open, and an older man walked in. Jack smiled a smile that would soon be infamous in all of Fleet Street as he asked him, "How about a shave?"

* * *

_I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls can hide you?  
Even now I'm at your window...  
I am in the dark beside you,  
buried sweetly in your yellow hair!

* * *

_

"Be careful." Anamaria said, walking to Lila's door. Lila quickly pulled on her hat, dressed like a boy so that no one would recognize her. Lila pulled her hair back and hid it in side the hat. She looked in the mirror, not believing what she looked like. Anamaria came to stand behind her and said, "Take care of yourself. Please send me word of your safety." Lila nodded, turning around and hugging Anamaria. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Lila and kissing her cheek as Lila said, tearfully, "Thank you. So, so much."

"Darling...don't worry about it." Anamaria smiled, before hugging Lila one last time. "Wait by the window. Once you see us leave, then you're clear." Lila nodded as the woman made her way to the door. She turned back one last time and smiled, before closing the door behind her. Outside the door, Rupert Triton was making his way up to Lila's room. Anamaria stopped him and said, "Miss Parrish isn't feeling well. I let her be. She's resting."

"No, no. I need to have a word with her." Rupert said, pushing Anamaria backwards. Anamaria pulled his arm back, and said in a stern voice, "Let her be." Rupert locked gazes with her for a moment, before pulling his arm out of her reach. Walking back down, past her, he said, "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." Anamaria replied, following him down and out of the mansion, into the carriage outside. Inside, Lila sighed, sitting down at her window seat, and staring at the nightingales. She opened her window, and took the cage off of it's hook. She smiled as they continued to chirp and said to them, "You're no longer bound inside your cage. You're free." She opened the cage's door, and released the birds out the window. She smiled, watching them disappear into the early night sky. She leaned against the window, and watched the carriage pull away from the mansion. She smiled, and grabbed her bag, before running down the stairs.

As soon as she got down the stairs, she saw the front door open. Her heart momentarily stopped, not sure as to who it was going to be. Oh, what if it was Triton? What if he came back inside? What if he forgot something? Lila couldn't breath for a moment, as she took a step back up the stairs. She watched as the door opened. He walked in, and looked up at Lila, unsure as to what to say at first. She smiled at him, before dropping her bags and running over to him.

William wrapped his arms around Lila, before kissing her cheek and saying, "It's alright. I'm here...it's over." Lila closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. William kept his arms firmly around her, as the two of them stood silently in the study. Lila was silently crying, as William pulled back and whispered, "Li, it's over. You're safe. This is our dream..."

"I've never had dreams, only nightmares..." Lila said, pulling back. William rested his forehead against Lila's and whispered, as he wiped away her tears, "Darling, don't cry. I'm never going to leave you." Lila nodded, closing her eyes, and melting into the young sailor's embrace.He brought her back into his arms as he whispered, "I told you I'd come for you."

_

* * *

_

And one day,  
I'll steal you!  
'Til I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there...  
sweetly buried in your yellow hair!

* * *


	6. Green Eyes And Jealousy

Jack Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street\  
_Captain Lila Turner _

Chapter Five  
_Green Eyes and Jealousy  
_

_And are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her?  
I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were,  
And if you're beautiful what then with yellow hair, like wheat  
I think we shall not meet again my little dove, my sweet_

* * *

The sun had finally decided to peek out from beneath the clouds as Jack Todd followed Saphira down the street of Fleet Street early that afternoon. He had been in anticipation of seeing William running towards him, with her trailing behind him. But as they entered the store where the pie maker was to pick supplies up for her shop, he sighed at the realization that he hadn't seen a sign of William nor his dear cousin all day and afternoon. 

"Did you hear what I just said, J-" She paused at realizing what she had almost called him. But he hadn't heard her. His chocolate eyes that were clouded over with a murderous glaze were fixated on the window of the small grocery store. Or rather, on the person that was standing just outside the window. Judge Triton was there, standing with a young woman, and looking as if he was deep in conversation with her. Jack found himself walking towards the door, before Saphira could stop him.

"Ah! Mr. Todd!" He heard him cry as he walked out. An eerie smile appeared on the barber's face as the judge neared him. At seeing Jack Todd, Ana had lowered her own gaze, silently praying that William and Lila would find the shop before Rupert Triton ever had a chance at knowing she was gone. "Might I ask you a favor?"

"Aye, sir." Was Todd's surprisingly calm response. Inside, Saphira had walked over to the window, placing the bag of flour she had just bought, inside her bag and was watching the conversation taking place. Her eyes fell across the street to her shop as a carriage pulled outside it. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better glimpse, when she saw William pulling out what at first glanced appeared to be a young boy. But at looking harder, Saphie saw that the young boy was actually Lila. She could see those eyes of hers from a mile away.

Outside, the Judge leaned against his cane and asked, "How about I stop by this week sometime? If that is alright with you." Jack's eyes flashed at that, but tried to regain that smile that would soon become infamous in all Fleet Street.

"Aye, sir." He said, with a slight smile. "It is. And what might be the occasion?"

"My ward." Rupert said, glancing down at his watch that hung on a golden chain at his side. He hadn't noticed how Jack's eyes changed even to a more darker, more murderous expression as he said that. "Stubborn she is, but how pretty."

"As pretty as her mother?" The barber asked, without giving the question a second thought. Rupert glanced up at him, as if he couldn't quite register what the barber had asked him. Todd smiled, brushing it off as he asked, "Later this week, then?"

"Later this week." Triton repeated, before he and Anamaria walked down the street in the direction of the courthouse. Saphira made a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise as she walked out of the store with the flour and other ingredients that she had bought in the store. Looking up at Todd, she said, "You're going to have to be more careful."

"About what?" He asked, falling in step with the pie maker as the carefully walked across the street. She looked up at him, not knowing what was about to happen once they walked into the shop.

"About what you say, love." Saphira said, putting her hand on the door knob and pushing it so that the two of them soon stepped into the small, but somehow cozy pie shop. Jack had his mouth opened to speak, but he instantly fell quiet at seeing William whispering softly to a young boy in the corner. But, when William saw Saphira and Jack, he smiled and said, "Ma'am, Mr. Todd. This is her."

She didn't turn around right away, she hesitated. Jack Todd took a step towards her, but was only brought back by Saphira Tritonett. He paused, and watched as she turned around, taking the hat off of her head. His breath caught in his throat as her golden hair fell past her shoulders. Her pale skin…her rosy cheeks…those emerald eyes….

_"And you'd be beautiful and pale and look too much like her  
__If only angels could prevail we'd be the way we were..."_

* * *

"Lila." He whispered to himself, so that no one but Saphira could hear him. Saphie was shocked to see that tears had began forming in the thought to be heartless barber. But there they were. Lila seemed taken back by this, slightly, but smiled at him nonetheless and whispered, "Thank you…" 

"…not a problem, darlin'." He whispered, smiling at her. William noticed it almost as quickly as Saphira did. Their smiles. They seemed to match almost perfectly. When he caught Saphie's gaze, she only smiled at the young sailor and said, "Come on, love. How about I get you a pie and gin?" William glanced at Lila, who only smiled and nodded. He returned his affection's smile, before following the pie maker into the kitchen.

When they were left alone, Lila dropped her gaze to the floor. Todd took her in at that moment. She looked exactly as he had remembered his aunt to look. She was beautiful. She was his Lila. But he couldn't let her know all at once. Did she even remember him? He smiled over at her, placing a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Why don't you follow me?" She looked a bit taken back by his request, but at seeing the gentle, almost caring, look that entered his eyes when he said that, she nodded and followed him up the stairs. Once they were up there, Lila soon found herself sitting in the barber chair, staring out the frosted window. Jack Todd brought her a cup of tea, and sat in the chair next to the window, "Tell me about yourself."

Lila smirked, before looking down at her reflection in the metal of the chair, before glancing back up at Jack. There was something about him. Something she just couldn't place. She took her eyes off of his intense, chocolate eyed gaze and said to him, "What's there to tell? I was taken from my mother years ago. The Judge took me into his care, but that's not what he wanted from me." Jack tensed up at that, but allowed Lila to continue, "My cousin…was banished. My mother killed herself. I…lost hope I guess…why am I telling you this?" She added, with a sheepish smile.

"No, it's alright." He assured her, looking up at her for the first time, really. She stared at him for a moment, before asking, "What about you? I've lived in London all of my life, and I've never seen you around here."

"Oh." Jack said, pushing himself off of the chair, and turning to the window to look out as the Judge made his way towards the carriage waiting for him. He closed his almost black eyes momentarily, before saying, "I haven't been in London for about 15 years, I guess. I was sent away without a crime. I guess foolishness." Lila fell silent when he said that, and looked down at her tea that was still untouched. He turned around just a few moments later, to see that her eyes were filling with tears as he whispered, "Lila…"

"…I shouldn't have said anything." She said, getting up off of the chair, and placing the tea cup back on the table. "I shouldn't have thought you would listen…not without making some sort of bloody joke about what I've been through." She started to the door, before Jack could stop her. He closed his eyes, thinking that he had lost her yet again, and for once, the murderous barber of Fleet Street felt completely helpless.

But then, he did the only thing he could think of…

_"Green Finch, and Linnet Bird,  
nightingale, blackbird,  
teach me how to sing."  
_

She stopped when she heard him sing those words in that familiar voice that she had remembered from when she was a child. Her mother had written that song. No one could have possibly known it. No one…no one but…

Tears were filling her eyes as she heard the floorboards creak as he walked closer to her. She closed her emerald eyes, allowing tears to flow freely down her cheeks as she felt his arms go around her. Not fully giving in to him yet, for she still couldn't believe it, she sang herself:

_"If I cannot fly..."_

"…let me sing." He whispered as she leaned into him. She was crying silently by the time she turned around to face him. He reached up and wiped her tears with his thumbs, before she put herself in his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his chest. "Jack…" Was all she whispered, but it was enough to make Jack smile as he kissed her head and said, "Lala." She made a sound that was half way between a laugh and a sob when he called her that.

"My darling Lila." He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers as he whispered, "I never thought I'd see you again…" He opened his eyes to see that she was now staring up at him with puffy, red and swollen eyes as she asked him, "You look…different…" She said that with some hesitance. He nodded and said to her, "The years no doubt have changed me…"

"…you're still my Jack." She said, with a smile. He leaned forward and laid a kiss on her forehead as he said, "We have to hide you. Disguise you. I'm not losing you again." She shook her head and said, "You won't." He smiled, and wrapped his am around her waist, leading her down the stairs again.

Little did the two know that Saphira, better know in the small town as Mrs. Tritonett, was nearby, watching through the window. And as she saw Jack Todd reunited with his dear cousin after all those years, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and something else.

Pushing it aside, she took the cup, and poured William some more gin


	7. Pirelli's Miracle Elixir

**Chapter Six  
**_Pirelli's Miracle Elixir Lyrics_

The sounds of the rapid and beautiful sounds of the piano echoed through out the shop that morning. Things had brightened up in the month that Lila had been reunited with Mr. Todd, and there was definitely a sort, though not much, of an improvement in the barber himself. But to Saphie's own suspicions, the bond between the barber and his dear cousin Lila was becoming more than their relationship of that, it was becoming…something more. Even so, Mrs. Tritonett, through running her pie shop day after day, saw how William, the young sailor, looked at Lila. The two of them were growing closer with every passing day, though everyone had seen the change in the young girl. She wasn't the same, and Saphira almost wondered if Jack Todd was influencing Lila for the worse. 

"I have a need to go in town."

"Oh, do you, now?" Saphira asked, as she was curled up on the chair by the window, reading a book, and glancing up every now and then to watch Lila's fingers effortlessly and without any thoughts or doubts, gracefully dance against the pearly, white keys. She looked up from her book, and set it in her lap. She stared up at Todd as he stood in front of her, leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed against his chest, and his chocolate eyes momentarily were fixed on Lila. He tore them off of her, and looked back at Saphira, "Yes."

"Ah, and what would be your trifling need?" She countered at him, as Lila's song ended. Lila took her hands off of the piano keys, and turned on the bench, looking up into the face of the barber. Jack Todd, still with that look of determination, didn't make any notice that her question bothered him and asked her instead, "You wouldn't care to enlighten me, would you, Mrs. Tritonett? Join me?"

"I would, love. But I've got some business to attend to here." She looked back down at the book, knowing that Jack's eyes had turned to Lila. When she raised them back up, she saw Lila nod, and shoot Jack Todd a smile, before turning back to the piano. She began playing again, and for a heart pounding second, Todd and Saphira's gazes locked. The barber lowered his and turned on his heels to exit the room, leaving Saphira alone in her thoughts, and the cheerful sounds of Lila's song. 

"I'll be back this afternoon!" Lila said, happily to the young sailor, as she tugged on her jacket. He smiled as Mr. Todd made his way to the carriage that was waiting for them. Lila's appearance had changed somewhat in the month she had been with them. Still having that innocent beauty though, she was now dressed in a long, corseted, black dress. Her long, golden curls were pulled up and cascading down as a black hat sat neatly to the side. Her sparkling emerald eyes that nearly always had her sailor in a trance were more noticeable now that they were lined darkly in kohl. 

William smiled at her as he stood in front of the pie shop and said, "I'll be waiting." He gently kissed her cheek, before letting her turn to walk where Jack was waiting in the carriage. Lila smiled all the way to the carriage, before climbing in and sitting beside Jack. The carriage took off down the wet roads of London. Lila looked out the window and watched as they neared the center of town.

"You're quiet."

"Oh." She said, smiling as she took her eyes off of the busy streets of London and said to him, "I was just thinking." He smiled over at her, a genuine smile, much unlike his usual ones. She returned his smile, before turning to look back out the window. She felt his arm go around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and momentarily closed her emeralds before they arrived in town…

"-_Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, per-lease_?" Jack Todd made his way through the crowd and stood at the edge. Lila resumed her position beside him and took his arm, looking at the young boy that was standing on the platform yelling to the audience of men, mostly bald or older. 

He continued: "_Do you wake every morning in shame and despair…To discover your pillow is covered with hair… Wot ought not to be there? Well, ladies and gentlemen. From now on you can waken at ease. You need never again have a worry or care. I will show you a miracle marvelous rare_…" Jack looked over at Lila, whose attention wasn't really on the young boy, but on Anamaria who was standing in the corner of the street. Lila tensed up, but calmed down slightly when Jack took her arm again and turned back to the young boy singing.

"_Gentlemen, you are about to see. Something wot rose from the dead-- On the top of my head_!" At that, the young boy knocked off his hat, to reveal a mess of tangled, blonde locks. Lila rolled her eyes, and Todd made a disapproving sound, before turning back to Ana. Why was she here? Did the Judge know about Lila? He had called for a search party when she had gone missing. They had even searched the shop, but Jack had hidden her well. When her gaze fell on his, Jack quickly turned his attention back on the young boy.

The boy walked back over in the direction of where Lila and Jack were standing and continued his song: "_Rub a minute-- Stimulatin' i'n' it? Soon you'll have to thin it…Once a week_!"Jack made his soon to be trademark smirk, before he rolled his chocolate eyes and said down to Lila, _"Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?"_

"_Are we standing near an open trench?" _She replied to him, almost matching the look. While the boy seemed unfazed, Lila leaned to a man beside her and asked what Jack had just asked her, "_Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?"_

"_Must be standing near an open trench!" _Jack said, leaning over her, and telling it to the man beside them as the boy continued, "_Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir…Anything wot's slick, sir...Soon sprouts curls…" _The young boy went to the box where Pirelli's supplies were and pulled out another bottle as he sang: "_Try Pirelli's! When they see how thick, sir… You can have your pick, sir…Of the girls!"_

He walked in front of Jack and Lila, opening the bottle as he did so, and said down to them, _"Wanna buy a bottle, missus?"_

Jack took the bottle, and looked at it before asking, _"What is this?__" _Examining the bottle herself, Lila looked at it and repeated, _"What is this?"_Jack smelled it before saying, "_Smells like piss_."

"_Smells like—ew." _Lila said, wrinkling her nose as she said, "_Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear." _She shoved the bottle back at Jack who was still saying, with a disgusted look, "_This is piss…Piss with ink." _Lila rolled her eyes and took his arm again as she looked back on stage.

The boy, getting a little frustrated with Lila and Jack, took another bottle and handed to another man,_"Let Pirelli's Miracle Elixir….Activate your roots, sir-"_

"_Keep it off your boots, sir-- Eats right through."_ Jack said, stepping in front of the man, with a smirk as he pushed the bottle away. The young boy looked at Jack for another moment before saying, "_Yes, get Pirelli's! Use a bottle of it! Ladies seem to love it—"_

"_Flies do, too."_ Lila cut him off, as she and Jack stared up at him. The boy, whose song had finished, looked as if he was about to say something, but didn't. He was cut off by a harsh man's voice yelling from behind the curtain, "TOBY!" The young boy set the bottle down, before running back behind the curtain. Jack, who was still smirking, shot that ever famous smirk down at his cousin.

She smiled in return, taking his arm in both of hers as she said, "Piss with ink?" She wrinkled her nose as she asked that, causing the barber to chuckle softly, as he turned down to her and said, "Flies do love it, my pet." She smiled and was about to respond when a laugh came from on stage. The two tore their gazes off of each other to look on stage.

When they did, they saw a man on stage, in a rather flamboyant attire, twirling around a scarlet cape. Tossing it aside, he laughed again as he said, walking across the platform. "_I am Barbossa Pirelli_." Lila looked up at Jack, only to that he had a look that was mixed between amusement and horror as Barbossa continued, "_Da king of da barbers…Da barber of kings… E buon giorno, good day_…" When he spotted Lila in the audience he said to her," _I blow you a kiss!_ "

She wrinkled her nose again in disgust, as Jack Todd continued to stare up at the man as he said_, "And I, da so famous Pirelli…I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say my elixir is piss! Who says this!"_

Lila coughed as all of the heads in the audience turned to look at the two of them. She looked up at Todd, to see that he was still smirking. He gently pulled his arm from Lila, and stepped forward, pushing her back as he said: "I do. I am Mr. Jack Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir and I say to you that it is nothing but an errant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore -'Signor'- I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank!" 

But…just how much dexterity could Mr. Todd shave a cheek…or rather…maybe not a neck. Those were the thoughts running through Lila's mind as Jack walked up to the platform to look Barbossa in the eyes. He was up to something. But the young girl couldn't even begin to imagine what.


End file.
